Riding In Cars With Boys
by Hearts Desire
Summary: OutsidersRaven. Raven is "stuck" in a car with The Outsiders after a testy relationship with Scott. Slight humour, but don't kill me over it!


A/N- Alrighty, I was reading Cat Lea Takersdarkone's profile (*plug*) and I read taht one of her favourite pairings was Outsiders/Raven, so I thought ... and thought ... and thought ... and thought and I finally came up with this idea. Sorry to take so long Cat Lea! Anyways, I'm writing this BEFORE I write the actual story, so I hope it turns out good enough for the WONDERFUL authress who promised me a Shannon/Raven slash which is one of my all time favourites!  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Title: Riding In Cars With Boys:   
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"I still don't see why I have to drive to the next show with YOU." Scott Levy complained from the bench in the car he was sitting in.  
  
He was sitting in true childish fashion: slumped, his arms crossed his chest, and a slight pout to his lips. If you wouldn't have known better, you might have thought someone had scolded him. But this was meerly just a car ride to their next show and he had blown it way out of capacity.  
  
"No one TOLD you you had to ride with us." Scott Hall reminded from the front seat, "Your ride was just sick of listening to you BITCH."  
  
"Scott, go easy on Birdbrain, will ya? It ain't his fault no one likes him since he came back from NWA." Kevin lectured from the drivers seat.  
  
"My name is not Birdbrain!" Scott protested, "And people don't hate me. They like me, I'm Raven."  
  
"Don't sound so smug." Scott said, rolling his eyes and turning back to the map in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Dammit, Scott, how the hell do you get lost going from Chicago to Phillie? We've gone this way a million times!" Kevin asked, glancing at Scott's finger and where it was running along an interstate line.  
  
"Yeah, in an airplane. I told you we should have flown."  
  
"Vince asked us if we'd cut back so Nora and Lisa Marie could get there earlier for their shoots."  
  
"Yeah, well we didn't have to." Scott mumbled.  
  
"I see Scott hasn't lost his 'it's-all-me' attitude." Raven replied cooly.  
  
"Yeah, well I see that you haven't lost anything but dick."  
  
  
  
Raven lurched forwards but was quickly snapped back by his seatbelt. He would have went for the release button, but it took forever just to get it unstuck.  
  
"You're lucky I'm critically restrained." he muttered.  
  
Scott laughed, "Critically restrained? More like mentally restrained."  
  
Raven merclessly brought up his middle finger, deciding not to comment.  
  
"Yeah, fuck you, too, Birdbrain."  
  
"My name is RAVEN!"  
  
  
  
Kevin slumped his shouldes and turned around as they hit a red light. "Firstly, you're name is Scott, and secondly, Shut the fuck up so I can drive!"  
  
Scott and Raven both heeded Kevin's words and turned back to face forwards as the car started again. If anyone knew to take ol' Big Sexy seriously it was these two. They had felt his wrath many times, and not just in the ring. Kevin had a hot temper anyways when people were arguing, especially two of his friends.  
  
"Yes sir." Raven chided.  
  
  
  
He shifted slightly so that he was laid out on the bench. He smiled inwardly to himself. This actually wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. He was fine with both Kevin and Scott and didn't mind hanging out with them. He even had a pathetic little crush on the Lonely Outsider. Yeah, Raven has feelings, too, even if they didn't always coem out right.  
  
After a few minutes of the three of them riding in silence, Raven was about to sit up when he heard Keivn and Scott whispering in the front.  
  
  
  
"Think he's asleep?"  
  
"Dunno. Looks like it."  
  
  
  
A finger jabbed at Raven's side, but he ignored it and pretended to sleep.  
  
  
  
"So, whatcha thinkin', Scotty?"  
  
"I don't know, Kev. He doesn't seem to like me."  
  
"Well, it'd help if you'd quit acting like asses to each other." Kevin reminded.  
  
  
  
Raven guessed that Scott had shrugged, judging by the shifting of clothes, and had rested his head on his arm. He always did that when he thought.  
  
  
  
"I'm just saying, I think that you'd really get serious about each other if you quit all this torture."  
  
"Torture?"  
  
"Each other. You both put up guards and then bombard each other with insults just to look like you aren't so serious about each other."  
  
"Serious about each other?"  
  
"Would you quit repeating everything I say? Anyways,"  
  
  
  
Raven felt the car turning and parking. They must have pulled into the resturaunt Kevin had been talking about earlier. He still laid still and listened.  
  
  
  
"Anyways," Kevin repeated, "I think that if you guys just quit acting like you hate each other, you'd see that you really love each other, not this 'friends-with-benifits' thing you've got going on."  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Yeah. Just act nice and romancey type around him."  
  
Scott snorted in laughter, "Romancey? Raven ain't romancey."  
  
"Well how do you know? Have you ever tried it with him?"  
  
"Depends on what 'it' is."  
  
  
  
Raven could hear the smirking in Scott's voice and felt a lump rise in his throat. See, that's why he shunned himself from everyone in the first place. No on knew the real Raven. He wasn't even Raven, "Raven" was a character. Deep down, he was still Scott Anthony Levy and he cared about people. He care about Kevin, and Pj, and Shawn, and definately Scott.  
  
  
  
"Romance, Scott. Think with this head, not THIS one."  
  
  
  
Scott almost chuckled aloud when Scott gasped. He knew what Kevin had done since he had gotten that line a million times himself. You basically brought on a cheap feel from Kevin when you made a dumb sexual remark.  
  
  
  
"Romance ... you think Raven'd like that?"  
  
"You like him I know that he likes you ... why don't you quit the games and just go for it?" Kevin asked.  
  
  
  
Scott sighed and Raven could just imagine his face. He would be chewing his lip and looking back and forth before dinally settling on Kevin. There was a deep intake of breath by Scott and then the clicking of the locks unlocking. Raven felt a gentle touch on his hip and he opened his eyes to see Scott looking at him.  
  
  
  
"We're gonna get some dinner." Scott said, "Do you wanna sit with me?"  
  
"Sure, Scotty."  
  
"You called me Scotty ..." Scott said, a litle taken aback.  
  
  
  
Raven shrugged lightly, pulling himself up and getting out of the car with the others. It was a small resturaunt, nothing big, you could tell they were in a small town somewhere and that the place wouldn't be all that fabulous. But either way, they were just hungry.  
  
It was a seat yourself, so they took a seat near the back. There weren't that many other people there, maybe twelve. Scott took a seat by the window and Raven slid in next to him, while Kevin sat across from them. They had a small dinner and got doggie bags for what they didn't have so they wouldn't have to stop for a while in the car.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to take over driving, Kev?" Scott asked.  
  
"No, I'll take it. You go sit in the back ..."  
  
Kevin spoke the last words slowly, lightly jerking his head to Raven who was crawling in the car. Scott bit his lip nervously. He and Raven had definately grown apart to a relationship more like "friends with benifits" thing after Raven got fired and Kevin expected it to flare right back up with a few nice gestures?  
  
Either way, Scott sat next to Raven, smiling sofly. "Mind if I sit here?" he joked.  
  
  
  
"How much ffarther do we have to go do you think, Kev?" Raven asked after nodding to Scott and rehooking his seatbelt.  
  
"Um, well, when we actually find the highway, only about a half hour longer."  
  
Raven laughed slightly. They rode quietly for a little, Raven stealing glances at Scott every once in a while. After hearing Kevin and Scott talking while he was "asleep", things had tensed. He knew Scott was apprehensive about their relationship. They really had drifted apart over the past few months.  
  
Finally, he took a deep breath and slowly layed across the seat and rested his head on Scott's leg. He could feel Scott tense and was about to sit back up when he felt Scott's fingers start to run through his hair. He sighed lightly.  
  
  
  
"Scotty, I'm sorry." he finally said.  
  
"About what, baby?"  
  
"About everything. Getting myself fired from the WWE, not calling as often, not visiting. Forcing us apart."  
  
"You didn't force us apart, Ravey. We both did."  
  
  
  
Raven shook his head against Scott's leg.  
  
"Yes, we did. It's alright, now, though. We can rebuild. You're back in the WWE, we're back in the WWE. We'll have to get close again cause we'll be together all the time." Scott laughed.  
  
Raven sighed again and curled closer to the Lonely Outsider.  
  
"I believe you, Scotty."  
  
"I love you Raven."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
In the front seat, Kevin laughed as they pulled on to the highway. He knew that this would happen. He had planned everything out perfectly. He glanced into the mirror at Scott and Raven.  
  
"See, I told you that this ride wouldn't be hell for you, Raven."  
  
Raven blasted up the middle finger again, but he knew that Kevin was right.  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
